19 y 6 años despues SEGUNDOCapitulo Especial
by arelis
Summary: Lily se prepara para sus navidades, adelanto de 19 y 5 años despues, Capitulo especial para los seguidores 19 y 3 años despues...
1. Chapter 1

Todo, todo, todooooo… Harry Potter le pertenece a Rowling y a WB, historia sin fin, escúchenme bien sin fin de Lucro…

A ver, a ver… pues no e tenido tiempo de escribir nada, nada que continúe con 19 y 3 años después, pero hoy algo dentro de mi me dijo que publicara este capitulo, es un agradecimiento para ustedes que me siguen y un adelanto importantísimo para la historia, porque me estoy adelantando como 4 fanfics mas, pero no quiero que pierdan el interés y no crean que no pienso en ustedes, a mi me molesta no poder seguir con la historia por mis ocupaciones, agradezco quien a acompañado a Lily a Will y a Scorpius caminando con ellos de la mano en sus aventuras, esto es un capitulo del quinto año de Lily y su primer beso, bueno no el de Lily mas bien el de Scorpius… posiblemente en el futuro cambien algunos detalles… pero aquí esta, adelantándome a años de escritura que espero pronto reciban, hay que ponernos a escribir, este capitulo lo verán en el fanfic… hasta la quinta temporada… hay bastantes adelantos y por supuesto ataran cabos y revelaciones, pero nada que no hayan supuesto ya.

**Atte.**

**A. Dan Beltran**

_**Dedicado sobre todo a ti, que lees lo que Harry Potter y su mundo aun tienen que contar.**_

**19 y 5 años Después**

_**Las navidades de Lily Potter**_

-Lily Potter ser encontraba en su dormitorio de la sala común, estaba tirada en su cama contemplando feliz su trabajo, la elegante bufanda negra con punto de cruz de casi dos metros y medio de largo estaba terminada tal como ella quería, por fin 5 años de clases de economía mágica del hogar habían dado frutos al haber podido conjurar correctamente un hechizo tejedor perfecto… por supuesto sin la ayuda de su amiga Ann.

-pareces loca riéndote así- dijo Eliza, que trataba de estudiar para su timo de defensa contra las artes oscuras-

-lo siento, lo siento, es solo que por fin lo termine, por fin y justo a tiempo- declaro con entusiasmo observando a su vez el trabajo- hoy por la tarde partimos para navidad y si no lo terminaba…no podría dárselo como lo había planeado, y no es que no hubiera lechuzas en navidad, pero es mejor dárselo personalmente.- concluyo su argumento emocionada sin preocupaciones, aunque eso ya no importaba porque la bufanda estaba lista y ella estaba muy feliz, busco una caja forrada de tela y cabellos de unicornio que Hagrid le había conseguido a la cual había trenzado de forma simétrica para que adornaran elegantemente la caja que ella se había esforzado en prepara previamente y donde metió la prenda tejida doblada con mucho cuidado, dentro de la caja ya descansaba un suéter impecablemente blanco, anexo con cuidado una carta que también había preparado con anticipación y se preparo para salir porque que tenia exactamente dos horas para abordar el expreso. Se vistió con su falda de parches que su abuela le había hecho y un cuello de tortuga negro con mangas 3/4 como los que usaba su madre, se calzo las botas y salio a buscar a Scorpius Malfoy para darle su regalo de navidad.

El animo con el que Lily Potter caminaba era incomparable, irradiaba felicidad en su rostro, pero poco a poco fue apagando al transcurrir el tiempo y no encontrarlo, lo busco en el comedor, en el lago, en los salones de duelos, pensó en buscarlo con el mapa del merodeador, pero también Albus parecía que se había esfumado y cuando por fin lo encontró, resulta que Scorpius Malfoy no aparecía en el mapa… eso indicaba que estaba en el cuarto de los requerimientos y aunque corrió hasta el tercer piso en espera que la puerta mágicamente se abriera, esto nunca paso, pensó en montar guardia, faltaba ya una hora para salir, ella estaba lista y Scorpius tendría que salir en algún momento…

Esperaba impaciente cuando una voz desgastada, rasposa y alegre la interrumpió-

-preciosa Lily, que haces tan sola en estos pasillos- dijo el viejo profesor Slurnhorg mientras tomaba a Lily por los hombros sin darle oportunidad de rehusarse y se la llevo casi en secuestro a su oficina a tomar el te.

Para cuando logro zafarse de la despedida navideña de su profesor de pociones, solo le dio tiempo para correr a alcanzar el expreso, aunque llego agitada pensó optimista,

ahí tendría que ver al primogénito de los Malfoy de cualquier forma.

-¿Donde estabas?- fue la pregunta con la que su hermano la recibió mientras Hugo, Meredith y Rose la veían…-

-lo siento, el profesor Horace me secuestro y tuve que escaparme… ¿eh… han visto a Will…?-

-Pues Will debe estar en el compartimiento de Scorpius Malfoy como todos los años…- contesto con lógica Rose, mientras la miraba extraño, despegando su vista de su libro de pociones el cual había estado leyendo las ultimas semanas-

-¿Lily que llevas ahí?- le señalo preguntando Hugo por el paquete que ella protegía con sus manos, a lo que Lily contesto con nerviosismo- eh… pues un regalo de navidad… este, voy con William los veo al rato- termino, huyendo rapidamente del lugar-

- Últimamente no han notado que corre por todos lados- llego en conclusión Yue que apenas entraba al compartimiento, Albus inmediatamente le hizo un lugar para que se sentara a su lado-

- pues claro cuando uno esta enamorada todo pasa tan rápido- dijo soñadoramente Meredith a un exaltado Albus que se levanto de inmediato-

-¿pero de que estas hablando?-

- a veces eres tan ciego- termino indicándole Rose y continuo leyendo-

Lily comenzó a buscar entre los compartimientos pero no daba donde estaba su primo y por supuesto tampoco donde estaba Scorpius, hasta que diviso una cabellera pelirroja que venia hacia ella-

-¿Lily, que haces parada?- pregunto Will preocupado al ver que su prima ni siquiera llevaba abrigo, se notaba que estaba toda agitada y su cabello despeinado le indicaba que había estado muy activa en los alrededores del colegio, pero Lily inmediatamente pregunto lo que queria saber sin responder a la pregunta-

-¿Scorpius esta con ustedes?-

-por supuesto, quieres venir al compartimiento- ofreció amablemente mientras Lily aceptaba de inmediato. Caminaron entre varios alumnos hasta pasar unos 5 compartimientos mas adelante y Will por fin abrió la puerta, pero Scorpius no se encontraba, ahí solo estaban Dylan Carrols y Goro, sin ningun rastro de Scorpius, al preguntar Dylan explico que él había salido a buscar a la señora de los dulces para traer algunos bocadillos y sin dejarlo continuar, la pelirroja salio por la puerta dejando al joven con la palabra en la boca-

-¡Lily espera!- dijo de pronto una voz deteniéndola y se dio cuenta que era Goro quien había salido del compartimiento, sosteniendo un pequeño paquete en sus manos con el cual jugueteaba nervioso-

-¿eh? Este yo tengo un poquito de pri…- no pudo continuar su excusa, frente a ella Goro extendía el paquete ofreciéndolo y diciendo un feliz navidad que sonaba ridículo -

- oh, este ¿para mi? gracias, Feliz Navidad a ti también yo, eh no te traje nada, los dulces que estaba dando, los deje en mi gabardina y…- se excuso con pena mientras aceptaba el regalo aun confundida, el grandulón sonrió torpemente, su cara se volvió de un rojo tomate y miraba a Lily con un brillo en los ojos muy extraño-

-No importa, me da gusto que recibieras el regalo, porque quería decirte…- empezó a declarar haciendo un enorme esfuerzo, el corpulento chico tomando aire y cerrando los ojos declaro con tono mas fuerte y nervioso- lo que yo quería decirte era que… bueno no es el lugar mas apropiado para decirlo pero… - pero Lily ya no escucho mas, había visto a la señora de los dulces por la ventana de la puerta en el carro siguiente del expreso y camino aprisa abriendo las puertas de unión y sujetando firmemente su regalo, al abrir se quedo parada, ya que lo vio, justo cuando la señora le daba una bolsa con su pedido… cerro detrás de ella la puerta caminando unos pasos y sin saber porque, se sintió muy feliz al ver que el, al darse vuelta, también la miraba…-

-¿Qué miras? Y que son esas fachas… estuviste vagando otra vez por el bosque prohibido…- fue el frío recibimiento de Scorpius a una congelada Lily que se había quedado muda sin saber que hacer, apretando el regalo como si su vida dependiera de ello. Scorpius paso a su lado quito una hoja de su cabello y justo antes de abrir la puerta noto que la pelirroja no lo seguía, volteando para ver que pasaba… sorprendiéndose ya que ante sus ojos Lily temblaba justo como la hoja que acababa de retirarle del cabello, sus mejillas estaban rojas casi o mas que su cabello y solo miraba al suelo.

Lily de repente sintió la fría mano de un preocupado Scorpius en su frente y también se vio envuelta en una prenda que desprendía el aroma del joven-

-siempre tan descuidada…- Lily al escucharlo levanto la mirada y pudo ver la cara de Scorpius cerca de la suya haciéndola sentir mas nerviosa, era el momento, le daría el regalo, entreabrió los labios, pero miro por arriba del hombro de Scorpius que en el carro de atrás Goro venia hacia ellos, aunque al parecer no los había visto porque seguía buscando en los otros compartimientos del carro contiguo y sin saber como, empujo inmediatamente a Scorpius dentro de la puerta del maletero del primer carro y se tapo el cabello con la capucha de la chamarra recién puesta-

-¡te has vuelto loca!- reclamo el rubio mientras trataba de salir del lugar-

-espera por favor, quiero darte algo…- suplico la pelirroja en vos baja mientras lo miraba a los ojos-

-¿y que es, que no me lo puedes dar en el pasillo?-

-es que… me vienen siguiendo y…- trato de excusar la chiquilla pero Scorpius dándose la media vuelta trato de salir del lugar- envíamelo por lechuza entonces… - dijo cortante abriendo la puerta, trato de salir del lugar topándose frente a frente al abrir la puerta con Goro que se quedo parado-

-¡Scorpius! ¿Que hacías ahí?- pregunto extrañado al ver que este salía del maletero- ¿oh estas ocupado verdad?- le mando una miradilla cómplice al notar que había otra persona acompañándolo, a Scorpius le repugno- bueno… quería preguntarte has visto a Lily, la vi entrar a este carro y…- el muchacho robusto no continuo, Scorpius al ver como le brillaron los ojos al chico al mencionar el nombre de la pelirroja se sintió molesto, también noto como Lily se escondía detrás de el para no ser descubierta y entonces le dijo- No, no la eh visto y como vez estoy ocupado en… tu me entiendes verdad…- hizo la misma mirada significativa que acababa de enviarle Goro- toma hazme un favor y llevárselos a los chicos, es lo que encargaron, los alcanzare después- y sin decir mas le cerro la puerta en las narices, Scorpius se sintió satisfecho de la victoria obtenida, ese corpulento sin cerebro no estaría a solas con la torpe pelirroja, no mientras el pudiera impedirlo, aunque pronto se dio cuenta de su error, ya que el mismo se había encerrado por voluntad propia con la impredecible Lily Potter. Esta miraba hacia el piso y parecía que se había quedado estática-

-Yo gracias…- dijo de forma un poco apenada-

-¿por que te escondías de ese?- interrogo el chico recobrando compostura, mientras la miraba directamente-

-¿como?- pregunto extrañada por el cambio de tono acusatorio que el estaba empleando, al mirarlo también su mirada la examinaba acusadoramente como en un juicio, sujeto el regalo nerviosa al tener que darle cuentas al rubio quien esperaba impacientemente lo que la chica tenia que decirle-

-¿y bien?-

-pues el me dio esto…- enseño una caja pequeña y envuelta de una manera muy cursi- me lo dio hace unos momentos y quería decirme algo mas, pero yo te vi en este carro y me fui enseguida sin escuchar lo que tenia que decir, se que fue grosero pero…- termino contando, mirando de reojo a Scorpius que se quedo sorprendido y con expresión molesta después de lo que acababa de escuchar.

-Genial, eso te pasa por ser así… ahora tienes al corpulento sin cerebro tras de ti, y para colmo me involucras- reclamo el chico pero se callo de inmediato al ver los ojos enojados de la chica-

-que quieres decir con ser así- le interrogo y los papeles se invirtieron-

-bu.. bueno… bueno…- tartamudeo un poco tomando compostura inmediatamente- Pues… que te la pasas abrazando a todo mundo, colgándoteles del cuello y siendo tan confianzuda, eso se puede malinterpretar de muchas formas- termino de argumentar en un tono arrogante que irrito mucho a la pelirroja

-¡dices que mi forma de ser, hace que haya estos malentendidos! ¡Es mi forma de ser!- argumento como defensa, mientras Scorpius ya se preparaba para arremeter-

-Por supuesto, todo mundo piensa que tiene oportunidad con tigo, a ver dime que diferencia tiene un chico que te guste y otro que no, como te comportas parece que todos te gustan, cuando no es William, es el gordo ese y si no quien sabe quien mas de la escuela- atino a decir mordazmente Scorpius, arrepintiéndose segundos después al ver los ojos de desilusión de Lily, pero luego ella hizo algo que el no esperaba-

-¡Pues esta es la diferencia troll miope!- le aventó en el pecho la caja que ella traía con tanto cuidado y se arrincono en la esquina del pequeño armario, Scorpius miro la caja y se sintió totalmente fuera de lugar, comprendió porque la insistencia de ella en hablar, su única intención había sido entregarle el regalo en todo ese tiempo-

-Lily, yo…- trato de componer pero la pelirroja lo miraba con el cejo fruncido y dando uno paso hacia el, trato de salir del lugar, tomo la perilla de la puerta y justo cuando la iba a abrir, el expreso freno provocando una fuerte sacudida que hizo los dos ocupantes de la pequeña cabina se abrazaran para no perder el equilibrio, se quedaron así por un momento y siguieron en esa posición algo abochornados sin saber que hacer, Scorpius tenia mucho tiempo que no la abrazaba de esa forma, la primera y ultima vez que lo había hecho fue cuando ella le sirvió de consuelo cuando termino el secuestro que sufrieron, hasta ese momento entendió como había extrañado la presencia en esa forma de Lily, su olor tan particular, tan agradable, lo calido de su abrazo hacia que su cabeza no pensara de la forma correcta… pero haciendo un esfuerzo se separo y trato de buscar la perilla encontrándola, al tomarla, una pequeña mano se poso en la suya, impidiendo que el girara el picaporte, Scorpius volteo su rostro para verla, y lo que encontró fue determinación en sus ojos, quedando atrapado, entonces el no supo por que, pero se sintió acorralado y sin darle tiempo de mas Lily acerco su rostro en un movimiento rápido quedando frente a frente, cerrando sus ojos…

Predicamento era poco para lo que le estaba pasando al Rubio, ¿que le pasaba a esa niña? lo detenía, lo abrazaba y se paraba a medio camino solo cerrando los ojos ¿que es lo que pretendía al detenerse así de esa forma? la cabeza de Scorpius era una revolución con miles de preguntas; ¿porque se detenía, por que se había puesto tan bonita, por que tenia esa personalidad tan cautivadora, por que olía tan bien y por que lo había escogido a el? Scorpius se consideraba serio, sin platica interesante, aburrido, carente de la chispa que sus dos mejores amigos tenían ¿por que no William con quien era tan unida y compatible, el era mas atractivo, hasta pensaba que cuando su amigo tuviera su edad seria mas talentoso, además siempre estaban juntos y se llevaban mejor a diferencia de cómo se llevaban ellos , todas sus conversaciones terminaban en desacuerdo, por que entonces era él quien estaba con ella en ese armario, por que de un día para otro ella se había vuelto tan increíblemente linda que a el lo irritaba, por que en ese momento cerraba los ojos mostrando sus fascinantes pestañas, por que tenia que ser tan pequeño y asfixiante ese armario y por que era el quien…? pero la cabeza y la mente de Scorpius ya no pudieron mas y sorprendiéndose a si mismo, termino con el espacio que los separaba… sintió mucho desconcierto por el nuevo sentimiento que se confirmaba dentro de su ser, ese sentimiento que el ya conocía, en ese momento sus labios no respondían como el quisiera responder a pesar que el mismo había propiciado ese contacto, tampoco su cuerpo, estaba paralizado, no podía ni cerrar los ojos , entonces su asombro creció, en un movimiento audaz de ella, logro que entreabriera los labios y Lily Potter profundizo su beso otorgado a Scorpius Malfoy.

Totalmente rendido, inconcientemente cerro los ojos, ya no pensando en nada, se dejo llevar por la magia del momento, su cuerpo respondió como un impulso vital y cerro sus brazos sobre la espalda de Lily envolviéndola, perdiendo completamente la noción del tiempo…los pensamientos, preguntas y respuestas vendrían después…

Luego de un largo rato un empujón los desequilibro separándolos y notaron que el expreso comenzó a caminar- Scorpius se sintió confundido por lo que había pasado y fue cuando se fijo en el rostro de Lily que miraba para todos lados comprobando que era lo que pasaba, su cara estaba sonrosada de las mejillas, su cabello mas alborotado de lo normal y lo peor eran sus labios, la evidencia de la sesión que acababan de tener, esos labios los delatarían ya que se encontraban rojos y un poco hinchados. Eso era tan evidente… todos si los vieran juntos se darían cuenta, había que salir pronto y así lo decidió-Yo… gracias por el regalo… me ha gustado… mucho Lily… en serio, digo el regalo, gracias…- se excuso torpemente levantando el regalo del suelo y abriendo la puerta salio corriendo del pequeño compartimiento huyendo, escucho un- de nada…- lánguido, salido de los labios de Lily y se perdió buscando desesperadamente su compartimiento para esconderse y refugiarse con sus amigos-

-¿Qué te ha pasado?- pregunto preocupado William al ver el estado en el que Scorpius entraba al pequeño lugar sentándose mudo cerca de la ventana- ¿te sientes mal, tienes fiebre? tienes la cara roja, hasta las orejas- le señalo su amigo pelirrojo a lo que el rubio negó con la cabeza sin decir nada, seguía tapándose sus labios con la mano, sin prestar mas atención, decidió mirar por la ventana-

-Lily te estaba buscando, ¿te encontró? - insistió William, Scorpius solo asintió con la cabeza y un pequeño movimiento de la caja que llevaba con la otra mano señalándosela- ah te quería dar el regalo personalmente…. Que linda, me dijo que me daría mi regalo en navidad, papa me ha dado permiso de pasar las navidades en la madriguera con los abuelos de Lily y estoy emocionado-

Scorpius que por primera vez hacia seriamente caso a lo que su amigo le decía, destapo su boca que cubría y pregunto interesadamente- ¿vas a pasar vacaciones con ella?-

-Wow, Scorpius, si que fue una sesión intensa la que tuviste allá atrás- interrumpió Goro que justo entraba al compartimiento viendo directamente a la boca sonrosada del rubio que llevaba un tono rosa pálido de lápiz labial-

-¿Eso es pintalabios de chica? ¿de que sesión esta hablando? que acaso no te viste con…- pero William no continuo, la cara de su amigo lo había dicho todo y este se volteo mirando fijo hacia el paisaje de la ventana nuevamente con un aire pensativo… William paso un papel desechable cortesía de la abuela Evans a su rubio amigo y no pregunto mas, ya tendría tiempo en las vacaciones para interrogar a su prima sobre lo que fuera que había pasado entre ellos-

Los pensamientos de Scorpius taladraban su cabeza, había besado a esa mocosa insistente y encaprichada con el, porque para ella, él era solo eso, un simple capricho; se habían besado, ella lo había provocado y el contesto la provocación, cayo en la trampa, sin que él, un estudiante, un brujo hábil con un talento extraordinario en duelos, un joven de 17 años lo pudiera impedir, dejándose vencer por una bruja embustera de 15 años con cara de inocente y para colmo, lo que era lo peor, lo mas terrible de todo es que a el le había agradado de sobremanera y quería repetirlo lo mas pronto posible, luchaba contra la tentación de buscarla en ese momento y tener otra sesión privada, si no fuera porque Will lo estaba vigilando como tratando de leerle la mente, ya hubiera salido hace mas de 5 minutos, como dolía admitir lo que el, con gran esfuerzo todo ese año trataba de negar, había deseado tener el valor para besarla y declarársele desde hace mucho, no quería admitirlo pero Lily se había convertido en una joven muy linda, demasiado atractiva para sus ojos. Y lo mas terrible, es que a el le gustaba muchisimo, ya que para el, Lily era la mas atractiva y divertida bruja que hubiera conocido. El cabello de fuego como llamas al viento, su esbelta figura, su gracioso andar y esos ojos avellana, tan grandes y expresivos, además lo mejor su boca, con aquellos labios rosas y tiernos… como es que no lo vio antes, cuando dejo de ser la niña fastidiosa, porque tardo tanto tiempo, luego una idea le asalto en la cabeza, y si no era el único que lo había notado, si todos la veían linda…Con esta idea atormentándolo se fijo en todos los que compartían el lugar comenzando a sentirse inseguro.

William era su primo y si bien era cierto no creía que tuviera oportunidad, Scorpius sabia por boca del propio William que el tubo un sentimiento muy fuerte hacia la pelirroja, tal vez había disminuido, tal vez se había ido, pero no podía confiarse del todo, ya que el pelirrojo había confirmado minutos atrás que estaría todas las vacaciones en compañía de ella y cualquier cosa podría pasar, nunca se sincero con William para confesar lo que el también sentía, su amigo tenia su popularidad y encanto con las chicas que había crecido mas con el tiempo, volteo hacia el otro extremo rechazando las ideas sobre William y su posibilidad de que se volviera su rival y se topo al corpulento Goro quien hablaba de quien sabe que con Dylan, el también pretendía a la pelirroja y hacia su lucha porque le hiciera caso… tres de cuatro y eso apenas era contando ese vagón, quien sabe cuantos mas había en ese expresso que pretendía conquistar a Lily Potter, la inseguridad se apodero de el por unos momentos, pero el recuerdo de una Lily llorosa regreso a su mente- ¡Pues esta diferencia troll miope!- Scorpius se fijo en la caja que llevaba en las manos, comprendiéndolo y sintiéndose feliz de ser un trol miope, ese paquete era su llave de seguridad la cual significaba una barrera que lo distinguía, dándole una poderosísima ventaja de todos los conocidos y desconocidos pretendientes de Lily Potter… entonces sonrío satisfecho, acurrucándose tranquilamente en el cómodo sillón y exhausto se quedo profundamente dormido inmediatamente, podría tener los pretendientes que quisiera, el tenia bastante ventaja sobre ellos en ese momento, por lo que había pasado en ese armario del expresso, aclararía la situación, ya habría tiempo para hablar con la joven bruja-

-¿Lily? ¡¿Lily por Merlín que haces aquí?!- dijo Anne al encontrar a Lily tirada en el pequeño compartimiento.- Lily que te paso… quien te ataco- la chica miro a su compañera como ida y pronunciando algunas palabras menciono- Scorpius Malfoy…-

-¿Qué? El prefecto se atrevió a ponerte la mano encima, que cosa tan grave hiciste, pero ahora vera… aunque hayas hecho lo mas terrible no tiene derecho ah…- exclamo la rubia mientras se dirigía a la puerta para entrar al otro vagón a lo que Lily reaccionando la detuvo- Noooo… no es como tu crees- explico arrastrando a su amiga metiéndola al compartimiento que ella ocupaba, dentro estaba una excéntrica Eliza que comía golosinas sin parar-

-¿Qué besaste a Scorpius Malfoy?- dijeron ambas amigas al terminar de escuchar el relato cantándolo al mismo tiempo mientras Lily asentía- No pues con razón te maldijo, verdad- pregunto Ann mientras buscaba un cepillo en su bolso para dárselo a Lily y que acomodara su cabello-

-No… no me maldijo para nada, eso creo… el fue el que me beso, yo solo me acerque-

-¡por Merlín te beso!- fue el grito entusiasmado de Eliza que se escucho por todo el vagón- Si yo ya sabia que Scorpius recibiría de ti hasta postulas de rana calva. No te lo dije Anne, esas miradas que le enviaba en el comedor… Lo sabia…

-shhh… no lo grites, solo falta que Albus y Hugo se enteren… si ya terminaste de jactarte por tus predicciones y tu intuición de sanadora del corazón deja que Lily termine- dijo Anne advirtiéndole a su emocionada amiga-

-Bueno Lily y como fue- Eliza aun atarragándose de golosinas preguntaba ansiosa

-yo… no se todo paso rápido, el tren se detuvo, luego nos abrazamos, luego paso, después… el tren avanzo y el salio por la puerta…-

¡No inventes…! ¡el tren estuvo detenido por mas de media hora! No me digas que todo ese tiempo! Quiso desquitar lo de los cinco años de espera!- le informo sorprendida Eliza a Lily quien la miraba incrédula por lo que su amiga le decía…

-bueno, y en que, quedaron- interrumpió los pensamientos de la pelirroja una curiosa Anne-

- en que quedamos, pues no se, yo… el… pues el tren se puso en marcha y el salio inmediatamente dando un gracias y se fue y yo me quede ahí, tratando de averiguar que fue lo que había pasado… y luego llego ella y ya…MERLIN Y SI PIENSA QUE SOY UNA FACIL! COMO VOY A HABLAR CON EL AHORA…

-cálmate Lily…no se ve que sea una persona de ese tipo. Así que antes de que pase tiempo, lo buscas al bajarnos del expreso, y aclaras lo que tengas que aclarar- resolvió tajantemente Eliza que se paraba abriendo la puerta del pequeño compartimiento y salía de el-

Anne algo tímida se acerco a Lily y pregunto curiosa- y si ah valido la pena la espera todos estos 5 años…- Lily la miro apenada mientras se acomodaba la gabardina, se acurruco dentro de ella y sonriendo dijo- siempre esperaría otros 5 años mas… si fuera necesario…- y sin mas bostezo y también se quedo dormida… cómodamente envuelta en la prenda que hace una hora le había colocado el mismo Scorpius-

-Lily, Lily despierta…- fue la voz de Eliza quien sacudía un poco a su amiga- ya llegamos, a la estación 9 y ¾ , la pelirroja despertó y vio por el vidrio a varias familias que esperaban a los alumnos, ella corrió saliendo del lugar hasta el compartimiento de Scorpius pero este ya estaba vacío… salio del vagón e inmediatamente fue detenida por James que la esperaba junto a sus tíos Ron y Hermione…

-¡Hey enana! ¿no vas a saludarme?- sonrió su hermano ataviado en una tunica gris-

-¡¡¡James!!!- grito la pelirroja reconociendo a su hermano, era muy raro el verlo hasta en vacaciones ahora que estaba en su internado para medí mago junto con Sian Backer…-

-¿fue buen trayecto?- dijo Hermione… llegando junto con Hugo y Rose…-

-¿dónde te metiste todo el viaje? te estuve buscando Lily- interrumpió Albus cargando a su pequeña prima Yvaine a quien empezaban a salir los dientes, acompañado de Ron quien cargaba la pañalera de su pequeña…

-ah… pues estuve con Eliza y Anne, nos despedíamos…- explico tranquilamente a su hermano- seguro que no estuviste con el Malfoy ese…- presiono mas… Al…

-No…Al, Lily no estuvo con nosotros- dijo William llegando con sus maletas, aunque miraba raramente a su prima…

-oh, me lo aseguras William-

-por supuesto… palabra de mago…- sonrió el pelirrojo, levantando una mano solemne

-¡William! ¿ya se fueron los demás? – pregunto de repente Lily…

-creo que están en la plataforma… aun… me parece que estaban recogiendo su equipaje…- explico… sin decir mas Lily salio disparada al vagon del equipaje escuchando un "¿a donde vas?" de James…

Lily llego al vagón, pero no vio a nadie que le interesara ver, se escondió de Goro, quien por un momento la logro ver, pero desistió de la búsqueda cuando los padres del corpulento chico lo llamaron-

-¿Qué haces? Ahora te separaste de nosotros para jugar escondidillas- dijo su hermano mayor quien la había alcanzado…-

-eh, yo… lo siento, pensé que había olvidado algo pero… no era nada- dijo desilusionada, disculpándose-

-andando, ya todos están fuera del anden…- indico James y tomándola de la mano como era su costumbre la dirigió hacia la salida… Lily se sentía decepcionada ya que no había podido ver a Scorpius y definir algo de lo que había pasado… el auto de sus tíos estaba ya esperándolos con sus primos dentro, William y Albus jugaban con la pequeña Yvaine que hacia burbujas de saliva teniendo encantados a los dos adolescentes… mientras que Hugo revisaba con curiosidad la pañalera de su hermana, Rose platicaba con su mama sobre algunas teorías de historia de la magia que no concordaban con lo escrito en el libro… La pequeña Potter dio una ultima mirada y subió al auto sentándose junto con su hermano mayor… detrás de ella Scorpius salía de la estación acompañado de su abuela, con la cual conversaba riéndose de algo, un auto negro esperaba y abriéndose la puerta Scorpius subió dentro de el, en el asiento de atrás la pequeña Drusila Malfoy con cuatro años de edad lo recibía dándole un humedo beso en su mejilla, la niña parecía una muñequita de porcelana con sus dorados cabellos rizados caprichosamente, sus tupidas pestañas y esos ojos azul grisaceo que miraban con admiración a su hermano-

-¿Qué tal el viaje?- pregunto Draco a su hijo, que inmediatamente respondía un simple "Bien" mientras esquivaba la mirada del rubio mayor…. Observo la ventana y vio pasar la camioneta donde reconoció una cabellera pelirroja, solo fue un momento pero vio como Lily platicaba amenamente con su hermano, James Potter… también pudo reconocer a su sonriente amigo William quien iba en el transporte…

-¿querido te sientes bien? estas algo sonrosado, hasta tus orejas- pregunto Narcisa Malfoy mirando minuciosamente el rostro de su nieto-

-No, no abuela… estoy bien… estoy bien, eh dormido en el viaje, posiblemente sea eso…

-¿es para mi…?- exclamo de pronto la pequeña Drusilla, tomando el regalo que Scorpius había dejado en el asiento… la niña ya rompía con descuido la envoltura…-

-¡No.. no…! Dru espera…- dijo el rubio- no lo rompas… es mío… tu regalo lo mande por lechuza a la casa, ya debe estar esperándote en el árbol…- y tomando su regalo trato de reparar la bonita envoltura…

-ah pero si son cabellos de unicornio, querido… quien te ha dado ese regalo con una envoltura tan fina…-pregunto su abuela mirando interesada el paquete que su nieto protegía, Scorpius nunca había negado nada a su hermana y ahora le resultaba peculiar que no le dejara el regalo…

- ah… una amiga de casa… nada importante-

-¡ábrelo, ábrelo hermano quiero ver… quiero verlo, dile papa!-

- Si no es tan importante… déjanos ver- Siseo Draco, quien seguía conduciendo, mirando por el retrovisor a su hijo quien se removía nervioso.

-oh… bueno… es que…- dijo el rubio sintiendo la presión de las miradas de los ocupantes del auto.- esta bien- concluyo resignado y abrió con cuidado los restos de la envoltura de la caja, dentro se encontraban cuidadosamente la bufanda negra con cabellos de unicornio entretejido y un suéter de un blanco impecable de cuello alto-

-hecho a mano…- observo Narcisa viendo como Scorpius se escondía la tarjeta de navidad que venia con el regalo. - solo las brujas bien educadas, de finas familias hacen regalos como esos - Scorpius frunció el entrecejo, ya que el concepto y la percepción de Lily no le parecía que ella fuera una señorita de pura sangre mojigata y estirada, de hecho era tan impredecible que rayaba en la desesperación de una personalidad como la de Scorpius que le gustaba tener todo en orden y controlado… sin querer la espontaneidad de la pelirroja le trajo el recuerdo de hacia unas horas, donde un maletero muy apretado había sido el único testigo de lo que haba pasado entre ellos dos, y sus mejillas volvieron a arder….-

-querido estas otra vez sonrosado, mejor estrena la bufanda y tápate bien, has venido sin un abrigo, no queremos que tus vacaciones las pases en cama- le sugirió su abuela mientras le colocaba la bufanda alrededor del cuello… pero al parecer fue una pésima idea, ya que la prenda tenia el aroma de Lily Potter desprendiendo de cada hilo… Scorpius simplemente recostó su cabeza en la ventanilla y se quedo ahí viendo las grises nubes ya que sin darse cuenta desde hacia unos minutos habían abandonado la calle para pasar a modo invisible, surcando el cielo… Drusilla tomo parte de la larga bufanda y amarrándosela también en su cuello se recargo a un costado de su hermano que iba pensativo…

-que rico huele- dijo la niña y se quedo a los pocos minutos totalmente dormida…

-¡Demonios!- expreso de repente el rubio por las palabras asimilando lo que su abuela acababa de decir-

-cuida ese lenguaje delante de mi madre y tu hermana…- reprendió sin voltearlo a ver Draco, que seguía conduciendo-

-lo siento… Padre.- se disculpo Scorpius-

-¿pasa algo querido…?- pregunto en tono amable Narcisa…-

-No nada…- respondió tratando de que sonara como que no le daba mucha importancia al asunto, pero la realidad de su preocupación era, que su abrigo lo tenia en ese momento Lily Potter y que el regalo que el había comprado para ella iba dentro del bolsillo secreto de la prenda… ¿Cómo era posible que por un beso había perdido la cabeza y ni siquiera recordara habérsela pedido o ya en su momento, haberle dado el regalo cuando estuvieron en el maletero y…-

-¿querido en verdad estas bien? ya estas sudando- volvió a indicar su abuela quien cada vez veía mas rosada la pálida piel de su nieto, eso acompañada ahora de una ensoñadora expresión que acababa de adoptar…

-eh si abuela no te preocupes…- apenado por ser tan obvio para que su abuela se diera cuenta se recostó en el asiento del auto resignado, trataría de contactarla para que descubriera después su regalo, el día de navidad si podría ser posible, eso si es que la curiosa pelirroja no lo hacia antes… Sumergido en sus pensamientos el joven siguio mirando por su ventana, se propuso que trataría de pasar unas calmadas vacaciones en la mansión de los Malfoy.

Después, cuando nuevamente estuvieran juntos en la escuela, entonces tendrían una conversación ellos dos-

-

-Abuelitoooooooo!!!!- grito Lily, saltando desde la camioneta en cuanto esta aterrizo y corrio hacia la entrada donde Arthur Weasley la esperaba, la pelirroja abrazo al hombre casi tumbandolo en una potente tacleada…-

-Mis huesos ya no son tan jóvenes como antes… veo que estas muy fuerte Lily- dijo sonriendo el Sr. Weasley a su nieta quien le sonreia embobada…-

-vas a asfixiarlo Lily, que tal abuelo, feliz navidad - observo Albus atravesando el umbral de la puerta escuchándose un grito de felicidad de la señora Weasley al ver a su nieto que mas se parecía a Harry-

-si ya no tienes 4 años, demuestra mas respeto a tus mayores- dijo Hugo deteniéndose junto con William a saludar al hombre pelirroja- feliz navidad-

-Feliz Navidad Hugo…William que bueno que hayas podido venir..- contesto en respuesta a su nieto, saludando también al otro pelirrojo, mientras Lily aun abrazada de el señor Weasley los veía con resentimiento…

-gracias por invitarme Sr. Weasley…- respondió el pelirrojo en agradecimiento-

-no tienes que agradecer si eres parte de la familia de mi yerno, eres parte de la familia Weasley, adelante pasa…-dijo alegre el señor Weasley feliz de que su casa fuera a estar tan llena de su familia querida…

-ya llegamos… Lily suéltalo…- interrumpió James cargando a Ivaine que no se le separaba ni un segundo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o


	2. Chapter 2 DECLARACIONES

**19 y 6 años después**

**Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K Rowling**

**Declaraciones…**

Lily miraba molesta hacia el sillón donde tumbado en este un aflojerado Scorpius leía cómodamente algún libro, en la pose que se encontraba, parecía que no tenia nada pendiente ni por lo que preocuparse y por lo que le había dicho Albus y Rose, como siempre Scorpius resulto mas que brillante en todas las clases, así que la escuela no era algo que le agobiara en ese momento, bueno no como a ella, que los timos comenzaban a hacer presión en su cabeza, entonces si no era la escuela, tal vez podría estar preocupado por cierto pendiente con cierta pelirroja y un encuentro en el vagón del expreso hace unas semanas regreso a casa, ella había esperado todas la vacaciones de invierno, todo el regreso del expreso a Hogwarts donde se encontraron y el solo dijo- Ah, hola Potter- largándose después y Lily pensó que a lo mejor quería mas intimidad y espero todo ese día de clases, ¡pero no!, el joven nunca dijo- Lily podemos hablar- noooo… ahora acostado a sus anchas leía un libro con la mayor calma sin notar que el mundo aun rodaba y ella estaba desesperada, con el corazón hecho nudo, de hecho si Lily lo reflexionaba bien, nunca antes había visto tan relajado a Scorpius, podía decirse que estaba feliz y en calma. A comparación de ella, con los nervios de punta y a un momento de perder la cordura se volvía una descripción pobre para su situación.

La pelirroja continuo con su tambolireo de dedos perdida entre en una ecuación para la preparación de la cera de Bavaria y los pensamientos deprimentes y psicópatas que se formaban en su cabeza, pero regresando con la tarea su problema era que no podía entender en que punto de ebullición tenia que agregar las gotas de moco de hada, si de hada, hasta las hadas tienen mucosidades y sus sentimientos hacia el o eso trataba de explicarse cuando en la ecuación entraba Scorpius Malfoy con el único que resultado de su cabeza hecha un caos.

A su lado Will garabateaba su libro de transformaciones con rapidez, para el todo eso de la clase de MC Gonagall le resultaba pan comido.

-Ah ya es tarde, bueno chicos creo que iré a tomar un baño y después a la cama.- anuncio el pelirrojo poniéndose de pie de un salto y tomando sus cosas, Lily apenas levanto una mano en señal de despido y Scorpius no interrumpió su lectura, solamente dijo un ajam y continuo en lo suyo.- No se desvelen tanto… ¡Lily!

-¡¿Qué pasa?!-

-¿aun continuas con ese problema?- dijo algo asombrado William, con irritación y pena Lily lo miro bastante molesta.

-¿si, por que? El que no sea tan aplicada como ustedes, no quiere decir que no pueda… genios engreídos….- esto ultimo lo susurro para si.

-no, yo solo decía, si me esperas a que me bañe bajo en seguida y te ayudo…-

-puedo yo sola… no necesito siempre de ustedes dos, fenómenos genios…-

-OK, OK, regresare en seguida- concluyo William, Lily suspiro resignada y se clavo en su libro de pociones, hecho una mirada nuevamente al sillón y el seguía acostado, solo que ahora dormitaba placidamente sin que pareciera darse cuenta de nada. Lily lo miro y se dio permiso de deleitarse con el fino perfil y el cabello de Malfoy que le caía suavemente sobre los ojos donde llamaba la atención las tupidas y castañas pestañas, sus labios entreabiertos, respiraba tranquilamente, con su mano apoyada en su abdomen y la otra en el libro que descansaba en su pecho, para Lily a sus ojos lamentablemente le parecía tan atractivo que dolía solo verlo. había cambiado tanto, la primera vez que lo vio, le pareció un niño muy lindo, el mas lindo que había visto, pero ahora Scorpius no solo era lindo, era condenadamente hermoso y masculino, tanto que ningún mago de esa edad o de cualquier edad podía comparársele, ni en el mundo mágico ni en el muggle, no quería pensar porque realmente la lastimaba el saber que el podría no corresponderle, si ese era el caso, Lily se preguntaba si podría gustarle alguien tanto como el, alguien que le hiciera sentir tanto como el lo lograba con tan solo mirarla, dudaba mucho que eso pasara y con decisión se autoimpuso que no valía la pena tontear con otro después de conocer y sentir lo que Scorpius podía hacer nacer dentro de ella.

-Deja de hacer eso y ponte a estudiar- dijo de pronto Scorpius sorprendiéndola-

- Scorpius sin abrir los ojos sonrío y exclamo nuevamente- dejaste tu tambolireo de los dedos por la paz, así que te has distraído con otra cosa que no es tu estudio.- concluyo con su tonito de yo Scorpius Malfoy lo se todo porque soy el mejor alumno de Hogwarts.- ¿tan difícil es la preparación de la cera de Bavaria para tu razonamiento? ¿Si no le entendiste por que no le preguntaste al maestro?-

-pues no es cosa que te importe o si, además Will va ayudarme en cuanto regrese… y…- pero Lily no continuo mas, vio como en Scorpius aparecía una arruga entre sus cejas y se paraba de pronto, ahora si, se decía Lily, ya lo había hecho enojar y como consecuencia el se iría desperdiciando nuevamente una oportunidad mas para hablar. Derrotada clavo su vista en el libro para no ver el arrebato de dignidad del chico, ni su airosa salida, escucho los pasos de el alejarse y se tomo la cara con sus manos frustrada, suspirando de pronto se vio lleno del aroma de Scorpius y sintió la calidez de su cuerpo a su lado, con los ojos como platos, observo como el tomaba su libro y comenzaba a leer el dichoso problema.-

-el punto de ebullición es a los 80° centígrados, pero no has tomado en cuenta a que nivel del mar nos encontramos, se va calculando dependiendo el nivel en el que estemos… aproximadamente el tiempo de ebullición es a los 30 minutos con la flama baja después de acabar de poner el penúltimo ingrediente de la formula, por lo tanto al minuto 31 será el momento indicado para agregar el tan codiciado moco de hada y la cerilla. La clave esta al saber a que nivel del mar estaremos para poder calcular el tiempo de ebullición de la poción. Grados en proporción a metros sobre el nivel del mar- concluyo con paciencia, Lily asintió sin decir nada aun con los ojos muy abiertos, sentía que eso pesado que le apretaba la frente por la frustración desaparecía dejando en su lugar un golpeteo en sus orejas y rápidamente comenzó a contestar los ejercicios faltantes bajo la atenta mirada de Scorpius que la vigilaba para cualquier corrección. La pelirroja sonrío feliz cuando garabateo el ultimo de los ejercicios, se estiro a lo largo estirándose al lado del cojín y riéndose, miro a Scorpius quien estaba revisando los ejercicios y ella tomo una postura solemne en espera del veredicto, descansando sus manos en sus piernas, mirando los cuadernos apoyados en su mesa, se sintió contenta y despreocupada, había terminado esos condenados ejercicios ya podría descansar ese dis... Y fue cuando lo sintió, aquel golpeteo en sus orejas y el mareo de su visión se aumentaron, aquellas hormigas subiendo por toda la boca del estomago hacia su pecho, sus mejillas enrojecerse, volteo sorprendida hacia Scorpius pero el no tenia ninguna expresión, solamente miraba al cuaderno como si fuera lo mas importante del mundo. Pero ahí estaba, su mano entrelazada con los largos y blancos dedos de Scorpius quien la tomaba decididamente debajo de la mesa de estudio, ninguno de los dos se movió ni dijo nada. El seguía clavado en la lectura pero acariciaba suavemente los dedos de Lily con su mano, ella simplemente no se movió, aun no comprendía bien lo que pasaba pero se sentía de maravilla con su mano entrelazada con la de Scorpius.

Lily- se sorprendió cuando el menciono su nombre y su primera reacción fue el de retirar la mano, se sintió como si estuviera haciendo algo malo, pero fue sujetada por la mano de Scorpius que no le permitió retirarla y se confundió mas, miro nuevamente a el rostro del rubio.  
Scorpius volvió a hablar entonces con su semblante serio y su mirada profunda viéndola directo a los ojos le dijo.  
- No soy una persona que se exprese mucho como tu lo haces, no soy abierto y considerado con los sentimientos de los demás, tampoco soy romántico, cursi o detallista, mucho menos atento y me fastidia bastante la convivencia en lugares con demasiada gente, se que es algo indispensable para ti el ser sociable y eso podría traernos conflictos, me he dado cuenta que soy celoso y tu eres muy querida por todos, aun dudo de esto, me molesta la incertidumbre de la situación… pero de lo que estoy seguro es que yo me esforzare en tratar de hacer lo mejor que pueda para que esto funcione, con tu ayuda, si tu me dejas intentarlo, si tu me permites estar a tu lado, si tu me aceptas, te pido entonces que me elijas, elígeme...- mirándola a los ojos Scorpius Malfoy se sincero con Lily Potter, sacando sus manos entrelazadas de debajo de la mesa, las vieron fascinados, ella simplemente acerco su rostro hacia el de el y apoyo su frente con la suya, Scorpius desapareció el espacio que existía como la vez anterior y sin pensarlo dos veces la beso, como tantas otras veces lo había imaginado desde que dejaron el porta equipajes del expreso

Decir que Lily bailaba flotando por todo el comedor era poco, simplemente irradiaba luz que contrastaba con sus vestiduras verdes, Albus y Rose la miraban fascinados, Ahtena se divertía acercándose a hablar con ella y contagiarse de su alegría, demasiado entusiasmo, William simplemente disfrutaba de la alegría de su querida Lily aunque estaba extrañado de su nuevo entusiasmo, cuando regreso de su baño ella ya no se encontraba, sus ejercicios estaban completos y bien contestados, señal de que Scorpius se había compadecido de ella y la había ayudado, este tampoco se encontraba en el lugar aunque también estaba ahí su libro que estaba leyendo cuando el se fue, pensando en que ellos se habían retirado a descansar, Will decidió hacer lo mismo y descansar, sin estar preparado para despertar y encontrarse con la escena de Lily en su modo de desparrame de felicidad… cuchichiando con Yue quien también se sonrojaba y se emocionaba con las confesiones que le hacia la pelirroja-

-Prueba las tartas…- le ofreció Yue- mmm... lo haré en cuanto regrese Scorpius, lo estoy esperando- Contesto con simpleza y continuo mirando a la puerta

-¿y para que esperas a Scorpius, el te va a dar de comer en la boca o que?- dijo Albus mal humorado, Rose le dio un codazo y este se quejo- ¿por que me pegas?-

- eres tan indiscreto a veces- contesto Rose con exasperación…

-pues es porque quiere comer con el Severus…- contesto con simpleza Atenea, sentándose a su lado y picando del plato de Albus después lo miro con sus ojos violetas, este aun contrariado solo se sonrojo, rompiendo el encanto que era mirar a la bella Atenea continuo, la idea aun le rondaba en la cabeza- ¿pero por que lo quieres esperar…? digo, nunca lo esperas y el siempre llega tarde y… Lily escúchame- ella ya no lo escucho, miro por detrás del hombro de su hermano, Scorpius entraba al salón y acababa de encontrarla y sonreírle, a ella, y solo a ella William y todos dirigieron la mirada hacia donde miraba Lily. Decir que había algo especial en Scorpius era poco, a Rose le pareció que se veía mas atractivo y lo confirmo cuando Yue levanto los hombros en señal de no saber que le pasaba…

- ¿esta haciendo frío?- pregunto William al ver la sonrosada piel de Scorpius mostraba cuando se acerco-

-un poco… corrí por el lago, hay una capa frágil de hielo- contesto sonriéndole mientras se acomodaba al lado de Lily alcanzándole una fruta que ella con su corto brazo no alcanzo, el hecho no paso nada inadvertida para los ocupantes de la mesa-

-Yue me dijo que la tarta estaba rica- comento con simplicidad Lily y le paso un pedazo de tarta, que Scorpius dejo que pusiera en su plato-

- creo que lo de darle de comer en la boca no estaba tan disparatada la idea- susurro Hugo a Albus todo lo discreto que pudo-

-mmm…- dijo molesto, aun sin poder digerir lo que estaba pasando en ese lugar- oye Malfoy no estas demasiado cerca de mi hermana- hablo golpeteando un poco la mesa y tirando un cubierto de Hugo quien inmediatamente se agacho debajo de la mesa, Scorpius no le contesto, continuo comiendo tarta y haciendo caso a lo que William le comentaba-

-Malfoy que te retires unos centímetros de mi hermana- insistió Albus-

-¡Al basta!- reclamo Lily, Scorpius solo sonrío-

-Por los cuentos de Beadle el Bardo!- exclamo Hugo, tomando a Albus de la tunica lo jalo bajo la mesa, saliendo inmediatamente-¡¿Por que tomas de la mano a mi Hermana?!- el grito de Albus se escucho por todo el comedor dejándolo en silencio- Lily se puso verde sin poderlo creer, todos miraban hacia la mesa, Scorpius seguía con el tenedor en la boca, William los miraba asombrados aunque en general esa era la reacción de todos en el comedor, hasta la mesa de maestros estaba al pendiente-

- TE ESTOY PREGUNTANDO LOMBRIZ DE AGUAPUERCA…- El de Albus se podría asegurar que se escucho en todo Hogwarts, la profesora Mc Gonagall se tapo la cara con ambas manos en señal de frustración, los gritos de Albus era una cosa muy común en Hogwarts.

- ¡ahora si te la ganaste!- dijo Lily en susurro arremangándose el suéter- Scorpius termino la tarta y lo miro mas sonriente que nunca desarmando totalmente a Albus que quedo incrédulo, el Slytherin jamás le había sonreído o siquiera le había prestado atención alguna a sus insultos, levantándose y poniéndose a su altura le contesto-

- Es simple Albus, porque eso hacen las personas cuando salen y yo le he pedido a Lily que salga con migo y ella me dijo que si…-

-¡Imposible! Tu…-

-Al tenemos que hablar, Rose por favor…- dijo Lily, su prima solo asintió y las dos jalaron del brazo a Albus que miraba con odio a Scorpius quien se servia otro pedazo de tarta sin mas preocupación, resignado por que todo el colegio se enterara de esa forma aun así tenia esa sonrisita, algún día se tenia que saber que Scorpius Malfoy salía con Lily Potter y eso ya había pasado.

Todo el colegio se había enterado esa mañana de la nueva pareja que se había formado en Hogwarts

…..

_**Bien eso es todo de los especiales… publique esto para seguir en contacto y decirles que no me morí y sigo viva… estos hechos sabíamos que iban a llegar tarde o temprano todos lo sabíamos… ya no puedo publicar mas adelantos a menos que sea muy cuidadosa ya que aquí… lo principal no es Scorpius y Lily… ni saben lo que se viene… para todos los personajes…**_


End file.
